


[Podfic of] I'll find you in the morning sun

by knight_tracer



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's an old suit of her uncle's that Betty keeps under her bed at the bottom of a suitcase. Mostly she doesn't think about it because that road isn't one she can walk down. She doesn't get rid of it, either, though.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I'll find you in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll find you in the morning sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632450) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

  


Podfic Length: 03:51  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I'll%20find%20you%20in%20the%20morning%20sun.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
